Rat a Tat
"Rat a Tat" is a song by Fall Out Boy, featuring additional vocals by Courtney Love, that is included on the band's fifth studio album, Save Rock and Roll. Released on April 12, 2013, the lyrics and music were written by Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley, and Courtney Love. Music Video The song's music video sees Courtney Love leading an all-female evil army who hook Patrick Stump up to some equipment that brainwashes him into hating music. The promo is the ninth installment in ''The Young Blood Chronicles ''series of clips, which explain how the band ended up blindfolded in the back of the black van in "The Phoenix" visual. Lyrics It's Courtney, bitch Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey! No thesis existed for burning cities down at such a rampant rate No graphics and no fucking Powerpoint presentation So they just DIY'd that shit and they built their own bombs She's his suicide blond, she's number than gold Are you ready for another bad poem? One more off-key anthem Let your teeth sink in Remember me as I was, not as I am And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead" I kept wishing she had blonde ambition And she let go to my head Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey If my love is weapon, there's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey My heart is a grenade, you pull the pin and say We're all fighting, growing old, we're all fighting, growing old In the hopes of a few minutes more To get, get on St. Peter's list, but you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never getting any better than this We are professional ashes of roses This kerosene's live, you settled your score This is where you come to beg, unborn and unshaven Killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens This is what we do, baby, we nightmare you I'm about to make your sweat roll backwards And your heart beat in reverse Our guts can't be reworked As alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert getting burned But I'll take your heart served up two ways I sing a bitter song I'm the lonelier version of you, I just don't know where I went wrong Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey If my love is weapon, there's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey My heart is a grenade, you pull the pin and say We're all fighting, growing old, we're all fighting, growing old In the hopes of a few minutes more To get, get on St. Peter's list, but you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this She's sick and she's wrong, she's your dirty blonde And you sink inside her like a suicide bomb He says "I've seen bigger", she says "I've lit better" And they throw the matches down into the glitter Not a dry eye left in the house Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life We're all fighting, growing old, we're all fighting, growing old In the hopes of a few minutes more To get, get on St. Peter's list, but you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Rat a tat, tat, rat a tat, tat, tat, hey It's never getting any better than this Category:Songs Category:Save Rock and Roll Category:Save Rock and Roll songs